Technologies continue to enhance our use of digital data, such as digital photos and videos, by making them easy to store, access, and share. As digital devices (e.g., smart phones, digital cameras or smart televisions) become more ubiquitous and digital data formats increase in usage, particularly in the consumer market, more users will want to use and share digital data.